


Happy

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann thinks about Erin Gilbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God this sucks but it's taking up space on my computer and I've written it so I'm gonna post it despite the fact it's clumsy.

Holtzmann was happy.

 

Paid for messing with whatever the hell she liked and keeping an eye out for ghosts- best job in the world. Weren’t any ghosts but hey- less real work, more playing with her new toys (aka things she found at the dump).

 

Then Gilbert showed up.

 

Erin Gilbert- intelligent, oblivious and attractive despite her boring taste in clothes.

 

That  was the main problem at first- attractive.

 

You’d think anyone with a brain like hers would realise when they’re being flirted with but apparently not.

 

All of a sudden she was a teenager again. God- she hated being a teenager! Why she grew up to be such a bad-ass adult.

 

Anyway- flirting- yeah. Gilbert is hot- sure. Holtzy can deal.

 

Then they employ Mr. Incompetent.

 

She honestly doesn’t see what the others see in Kevin- she might as well leave the phone in the fish bowl and let it answer the call than let that lump of not-brain pick it up.

 

And now she notices- _really notices_ \- Gilbert’s brains. Not that she hadn’t before but when you’ve got Mr. No-Brain for comparison it sorta pushes the point home.

 

I mean- sure, she would hit that already- but add brains and she would do more than just hit that.

 

Okay- would _like_ to do _more_ than just hit that. Or even hitting that would be an improvement.

 

Unfortunately smart, beautiful Erin Gilbert likes dumb, male Kevin.

 

Ah- Kevin. Until he came along Holtzmann didn’t know she could be jealous of someone dumber than her or that Gilbert’s obliviousness went both ways. She almost felt sorry for the guy but, honestly, it was kinda funny and it’s not like he noticed.

 

Seriously though- if Gilbert didn’t realise the obvious soon Holtz might have be kiss her senseless to get the point across.

 

Now that- _that-_ would make Holtzy happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Holtzmann is just on her way to go get some food when she sees Erin walking up the stairwell. She thinks for maybe a second- a millisecond? Okay- she doesn't think. Then Erin squeaks as she's pushed up against the firehouse wall.

"Holtzmann!" The blonde engineer presses their lips together, smiling as Erin's arms wind around her neck. She pulls away and the scientist just stares at her, cheeks flushed.

"Um? That was nice." Then drags Holtzmann's head back to hers.

So worth it.

"By the way this is probably dangerous considering we're on the stairs." She decides to mention. Simultaneously they step down on to the landing and Holtzy kisses her again.

Definitely worth it.


End file.
